


The Army Doctor: A Poem

by lavaignited



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavaignited/pseuds/lavaignited
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU sonnet, from the point of view of John Watson had Sherlock died in The Reichenbach Fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Army Doctor: A Poem

The army doctor's gentle in his touch,

A grey-haired man with a friendly smile,

His practice, young and thriving, is his crutch,

He prides himself in a humble lifestyle;

But the army doctor's visage will give

No hint of the depth of his history;

Of the greatest detective that ever lived;

A love affair, shrouded in mystery,

On his way home, by the cover of night

He looks on St. Bart's Hospital and weeps

While he mourns the love that was his by right

But the love he was not allowed to keep

With the whole of London blind to his strife,

The noble army doctor takes his life.


End file.
